Howling
by bloodrose197
Summary: Ok, I've come up with a plot! Finally I know. Ok, it's about this girl who finds herself a naked guy in the woods. So she you know, helps him out and after that the plot thickens. Everything just went wrong after that. read&find out rest&review pl. TTFN!
1. Chapter 1

_Howling _

_Chapter 1_

_"I'm telling you the truth Cindy" Skyler told her bestfriend as they were walking home later from school. Track had run later that usual. _

_"Skyler. Don't you know that those things are vicious creatures? And they ear people." She said and then shuddered at the thought of being eaten entered her mind._

_"Don't be ridiculous. They only attack when they feel threaten." _

_"Which is all the freaking time."_

_"Hater" she said and then laughed when she made a face at her._

_"So, are you coming over today or do I have to drag you to my house." Skyler said as they stopped at the end of the sidewalk. _

_"I don't know just yet. I have to see whether my mom is going to need me ot not today." She said and then sighed._

_"Well, just call me when you know for sure." She said._

_" I will. Bye."she said and then with a wave turned around and left Skyler looking after her back. She watched until she couldn't see her anymore and then went her own way. _

_"I wish I could see a real life wolf some day." She said aloud but in her mind she was thinking something much different and bigger. "__**A werewolf**__"_

_To readers: My new story and its called Howling_


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter 2_

_On her way home Skyler usually too the long way. But today she decided to take the short cut that she had found long ago. She made a right at the open field that led to a forest with a walkway. She usually saw joggers around by this time. But today seemed different. No one was around. The birds were still chirping and she saw little rabbits hop to the bushes. __**I wonder what's going on today,**__ she thought. Skyler started humming out a tune and then started to day dream. Her mom always told her to pay attention to where she was going but she never listened. Until it was too late. And of course, by then it is already too late. She was so deep into her daydream that she didn't see the person in front of her. _

_Skyler fell on her butt with an "oomph". _

_"Sorry, didn't see you there." She said and then looked up. She had a long way to look and when she did she flushed a bright red and closed her eyes. But that made it all the worse. She had bumped into a guy. A naked guy! He had the body of a god. Strong muscular leg, a 6 pack no body's business, strong chiseled jaw, straight noise, and beautiful black curly locks. And his eyes. His eyes were the strangest and unique of him all. They were as black as coal. And right now they were staring at her with a glint of malice. Then all at once his face went blank, his eyes closed, and then the next thing that she knew was that he was falling._

_And to catch his fall was him. He fell on her and she fell back on the ground with an "ow" and a groan. __**Why me,**__ she thought and then tensed. She had a naked, sexy, but still naked guy on her. What was a teenage girl supposed to do? (What would you ladies do in this situation? I know what I would do. Lol.) _

_Skyler groaned with the effort of lifting him off of her and managed not to let her eyes stray past his chest. The stranger groaned as if he was in pain. And with shock she realized that he had a deep cut in the middle of his chest. _

_"Damn, damn, and double damn" she remarked and then looked around her. With no one in sight she didn't know how to proceed "What am I supposed to do now". She sighed and then looked down at the stranger. "Mr. you have a lot to explain when you awake." _


	3. Chapter 3

_Chapter 3_

_Fang woke up to a burning heat and pain. Was he being tortured? He couldn't remember. He smelled something sweet that was in the air and to the sound of someone humming. His head was pounding like a bch and he couldn't seem to open his eyes. He took a minute to think and to calm himself down a bit. He needed to escape the darkness. With great care Fang opened his eyes. Light speared before his eyes and blinded him. He quickly shut his eyes and then swore eloquently under his breath. _

_Upon hearing his swearing Skyler quickly turned around. Her heart accelerated at him being awake. He had given her quiet a fight the past few days. She had as quickly but gently dragged him back to her place. It was a good thing her parents weren't home and were not coming back for a couple more months. After she had gotten him through the door, that's when all the thrashing and groaning started happening. She was so glad that no one had seen her dragging a healthy, naked, gorgeous male into her home. They would have probably called the cops._

_With all her might she had dragged him up the stairs and into her bedroom (That's a lot of dragging to do). She was exhausted afterwards and just wanted to sit down. But she had taken one look at that gash on his chest and thought otherwise. She had then proceeded to cleanse his wound, put antibacterial medicine on it and then stitched it up. She had touched his jet black locks and his skin in a soothing gesture when he had started to moa and thrash around again. _

_He had quieted down when she was doing it and then when she had presumed that he was asleep she had pulled up the blanket over his nakedness and left to go downstairs. She had come back an hour later to find him running a fever. _

_"Damn, why are you doing this to me?" she had asked him, as she had once more proceeded to touch his hair tentatively. With all her strength and will power she had passed the next 3 days trying to get his fever down. And on the fourth day his fever had broke and he had fallen into a deep sleep since then. It was now sunday and she was beat. She just wanted to sleep forever and damn the world and all in it._

_When Skyler was able to focus again she found those piercing black eyes on her. She gulped and then took a step towards him._

_"Hi, I'm Skyler." She said. But to her dismay he looked at her as though he didn't understand. "You do speak English don't you?"_

_"Why am I here." He asked in a confused voice. "Where is here to be exact?" he asked and then looked around the room._

_"Well, here is my home. And you're here because you fainted on me. You had a big gash on your chest. So I nursed you back to health." She said _

_"And you are?" _

_"Skyler. You?"_

_"Fang. And You just put yourself in immense danger for helping me"_


	4. Chapter 4

_Chapter 4_

_"Excuse me?" she asked after looking at him as if he had just said she was an alien and the army was after her. _

_"You heard me." He said and then grimaced in pain when he tried to move to a more comfortable position. _

_"You really shouldn't be moving" she said. When she would have moved to help him he shot her a glare that would have killed anyone on spot. _

_"I don't need anyone's help. Especially yours." He said with malice in his tone._

_"Didn't seem like it when you were half dead on me. Wretch!" she said under his breath. Fang looked at her in amazement. No one had ever said anything like that to him. He looked up at her and then grinned. Skyler looked at him in shock. Who ever knew the ungrateful bastard could smile like that. Fang saw the shocked looked on her face and then burst out laughing. _

_"What's so funny?"_

_"The look on your face."_

_"Whatever. So are you going to explain or what?" she asked as she got a chair from the desk and scooted it next to the bed. _

_"I need to get out of here." He said. He was thinking about getting up but thought better of it. Fang looked around the room for something that would tell him about her. While he was doing that Skyler was looking at him hard. Trying to figure him out. Did he have a motive? And what was he talking about putting her in danger. _

_"Can you please explain." She said and then held her breath as he turned those black coal eyes on her. _

_"No." _

_"Ok, then I guess I'll have to call the cops."_

_"You wouldn't dare." He said as his eyes narrowed to slits at her._

_"Try me." She said with a smirk plastered on her face._

_"I'm being hunted by the wolf clan assassin." He said _

_**The what, what,**__ she thought because she didn't think that she had heard him right._

_"You heard me fine" he said. Then his eyes widened._

_"What? She asked and then paused." "Did you just answer my question?" she asked._

_"It can't be" he said in disbelief._

_"What can't be?" she asked and when he just sat there and looked at her like she had just grew another head she became exasperated. "Would you just tell me what the heck is wrong?"_

_"It's nothing." And even as he said this he was still staring at her._

_"Whatever just finish your story please." She said, "You stopped at wolf assassin"_

_"Wolf clan assassin" he said correcting her._

_"Whatever. Just get on with it already."_

_"All I can tell you is that there is an assassin hunting me down."_

_"Why though? What did you do?" she asked as she brushed her bangs away from her forehead._

_"Let's just say that I took something that was very vital to them"_

_"Meaning you stole it."_

_"Yes."_

_"So why did you steal it?" she asked, "Are they trying to like take over the world or something?"_

_"Don't be ridiculous." _

_"Hey, it can happen. I've seen it on TV. a lot."_

_"Yes, well this is reality." He said as and then turned his head to look outside the window. "There is a prophecy."_

_"A prophecy? What's it about?"_

_"There is a girl out there somewhere with the power to turn those who are from the supernatural world back into a human. Whether you were or not she can turn them human. And she has other powers that the prophecy doesn't mention but states that anyone who has her will have absolute power."_

_"And try to take over the world?" she inquired_

_"Yes damn it and try to take over the bloody world." He said in exasperation. _

_"Sheesh don't get your knickers in a bunch." She said and then got up to pace around the room. She could feel Fang's eyes burning a hole through the back of her shirt. _

_"I have never met a more annoying girl in my life" he said as he scowled at her_

_"Well, get used to it cause I get worse." She said as she turned back to stare at him. "What is it that you stole from them anyways?" she finally asked him after a small silence. But Fang was staring at her with narrowed eyes and a closed mouth. "Fine. Don't tell me then. But you're going to have to trust me sooner or later." _

_"I don't trust anyone. Least of all women." He said with such menace in his tone that Skyler started thinking that maybe a woman had broken his heart at one time or another. _

_"Hungry?" she asked after a while_

_"Why?" he asked with suspicion set deep in his eyes_

_"Trust me much?" she said with sarcasm dripping out of her. "You can starve for all I care. I was starting to get hungry and I just thought that you might too." She replied as she headed for the door. Skyler had her hand on the doorknob and was just about to turn it when his voice stopped her._

_"Yes" was all he said_

_"Okay. I'll be back in a few. Try to get some sleep please." She said and then left the bedroom to go to the kitchen to cook._


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Fang watched as Skyler left the room. She was by far the most annoying person he had ever met. And he knew a few annoying people. He looked around the room which was Skyler's and grinned. She was definatley something alright. On her book shelf were 2 white unicorns which had dolls on their back. He saw that her room was decorated in red and black. Two of his favorite colors. She had red curtains and black silk sheets. She had posters of a group called Linkin Park on some of her walls and sketches that were as dark as she appeared light.

Fang sighed and got to the issue at hand. Skyler. He wasn't supposed to be able to read her mind and she wasn't supposed to effect him as much. Something inside of him melted when she spoke. And her touch. He vaguely remembered someone touching his head soothingly. And singing to him also. He had to get his priority's straight and finish his mission. If not then he would always be hunted by the memory's that lingered in the recesses of his mind. He could still hear the blood curdling screams and still see the blood from that night.

Shaking his head to clear it before the memory's came back to him Fang made an effort to get up. He had to leave and now. He didn't have time to properly heal. The more time he stayed here with Skyler the more danger he was bringing to her door. Fang had managed to get up when the door opened and Skyler walked in. Her back was to him and she was humming again. _**What was up with that any ways**_, he wondered as he watched her.

"Ok, I made a feast to die for and I know you'll love it," she was saying as she came in and was turning around to face him. And when she did she gasped. Her face turned beat red. She closed her eyes and held on to the tray so hard her hands turned white, "Why are you up?" she asked angrily. Fang looked at her flushed face and then grinned. So his little Skyler had never seen a naked man before. Good.

_**No, wait that's not right, he thought, and when did she become your little Skyler?,**_ he thought to himself. And then the thought of her seeing a man other than him flashed through his mind and a haze of redness met him. _**She won't be seeing anyone else naked, **_he thought as he made his way to her.

"Can I open my eyes? Are you dressed yet?" she asked as she heard him moving. But didn't know to where he was moving to. Her heart was in over drive and she didn't know how to slow it down. He had to be the most glorious naked man she had ever seen. Well, he was the only naked man she had ever see in her life.

"We'll keep it that way" his voice came close to her ear.

She felt him remove the tray from her hands and then crowded in too close to her. He was still naked. His body heat was so off the charts that she started to wonder if he had a fever again.

"The only fever I have is in my blood from getting a rush of need to touch you...to hold you," he said and with every word he was taking a step forward and backing her up until her back hit the door and her eyes flew open. His face and lips mere inches from hers. He barricaded her with both his arms on either side of her head. "and the need to…kiss you." he said and then captured her lips with his.

A bolt of electricity went through them both. Skyler gasped and then sighed. She had never been kissed before and rght at the moment she was loving it. _**Not good,**_ she thought and then he moved her head a certain way and some how ended up deepening the kiss.

Her heart beating faster than the speed of light she lost all thought of danger, responsibility, and herself.

_**Definately not good**_, was her final thought before she was lost for good.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Ashley wrapped her arms around his neck and leaned in closer to Fang. Her whole body heated to his touch as he wrapped an arm around her waist and with the other he slipped under her shirt and lazily traveled from her waist to the underside of her bra. The fog that was covering her mind deepened until she didn't have a care in the world.

Fang growled deep in his throat at the smell if her. He could smell her arousal and her innocence.

"_Mine"_ he growled out before he picked her up and carried her to the bed. He laid her down and immediately settled on top of her. Fang didn't know what was happening to him but he didn't care at the moment. All he cared about was getting her out of her damned clothes. He caught at the neck line of her shirt, ripped it down the middle and then as he threw it on the floor he trailed kissed down Skyler's throat and across her collar bone. He heard her gasp and grinned. His animal side was kicking in and he was losing his train of thought. He had to stop before things got out of control.

As he was thinking that Skyler had been going for his chest. Fang's breath caught in his throat when he felt her soft hands touching him. He looked down at her and saw the fascination on her face as she trailed her hands up and down his chest. This was a woman that he could be lifemate's with. And as suddenly as that realization came he stopped. It was like ice cold water had been poured down his back. She was the kind of women that you didn't leave but loved for the rest of your life.

Fang looked down at her again and groaned. He pulled himself away and got to his feet. "This was a mistake," he said with his back to her. Behind him Skyler froze and her face beat red with embarrassment. As she sat up she clutched her torn shirt to her and got up off the bed on the other side.

_** This cannot be happening;**_ she thought as she moved passed him. But she didn't get very far when she was suddenly grabbed. Fang turned her around and glared down at her. His eyes had gone yellow and there was a growl to his voice as he spoke to her.

"This is happening but I can't have a liability on my hands now." He said as he looked down at her.

"A liability? That's all I am?" she asked as her fury picked up a notch. _**A liability he says**_, she thought as she turned her head to the side and then looked back up at him. "And how the hell are you reading my mind…wait don't bother telling me. The liability girl would rather stay ignorant to all of your affairs from now on" she said as she rentched herself away from him and went to leave. But as she was leaving his voice started.

"It's better this way skyler." He said. Skyler turned back around and glared at him. She's heard those lines coming from guys before. Why she thought he'd be different she didn't know but didn't care anymore. With a nod of her head she turned and left out of the room and away from him.

Fang looked after Skyler after she left and cursed himself good... She was his bloody lifemate. And he had hurt her. He had felt and saw the wave of sadness coming off of her. What in the hell was he supposed to do. Why did he have to find the one women who was to save his soul now of all times.

"Damn fate is a bitch!" he said in frustration as he sat down on the bed and lay down again. Legend says that the only way to know for sure that you've found your lifemate was through the reading of the minds. And the out of controllness of the body. Well, he had demonstrated those two while the women he had been with before none of that had happened.

He couldn't deal with this. The only reasonable thing to do was leave. (Noooooo! You idiot! How could you leave her all broken down like that!) And with leaving he could keep her safer. He needed to get someone to watch over her for him while he was gone. He would have to explain everything to her at a later time.

Then suddenly it felt like everything happened all at once. He heard a glass break and right after came Skyler's blood curdling scream. Fang wasted no time and moved into action. The door flew open and he tore down the stairs like the hound of Severus was behind him. She had stopped screaming but he followed her scent to the kitchen. He banged through the door and came to a complete halt as he came face to face with….

evil laughter He came face to face with a cliffy and so did you guys. Lol How I love cliffy's let me count the ways. Lol. Sorry guys but you'll just have to wait for the next chapter. But please review and tell me what you thought about this chapter.


	7. Chapter 7

_Chapter 7_

_** End excerpt from chapter 6**_

_** Then suddenly it felt like everything happened all at once. He heard a glass break and right after came Skyler's blood curdling scream. Fang wasted no time and moved into action. The door flew open and he tore down the stairs like the hound of Severus was behind him. She had stopped screaming but he followed her scent to the kitchen. He banged through the door and came to a complete halt as he came face to face with….**_

_He came face to face with nothing! The kitchen was completely empty. He saw the glass from the window on the floor but no sign of Skyler or the intruder. Looking around him Fang started to panic. _

_"Where in the hell could they be?" he muttered to himself. He raised his head and gave a sniff. And then froze. He recognized the smell of the intruder. Fang growled low in his throat and jumped out the broken window. He started to follow Skyler's scent. _

_Skyler and her kidnapper's scene_

_"Let me go you bastard!" Skyler yelled as she pounded on his back. Her intruder had her hanging over his shoulder upside down like a bag of potatoes. And she did not like it one bit! _

_"Keep it down back there." Her kidnapper replied. He was one of those guys that look like they lift weights all day long and nothing else. _

_"Don't you tell me to keep it down you big behemoth!" she shouted, "You won't get away with this. When Fang catche-" she never got her chance to finish when she felt him stop and the next thing she knew she found herself on her feet and looking up…way up at him._

_"Did you say Fang?" he asked with narrowed eyes._

_"Yeah, what of it?" she asked _

_"That weakling couldn't take me on worth of sh-"_

_"Watch your language idiot. And Fang could kick you butt from here to New York!" she said with false bravado. She didn't know how strong Fang was and this guy did look like he could take on 10 Fangs in one day. Skyler gulped. She didn't want Fang's help anyways. He didn't want her so she didn't need him. That bastard._

_"We could just be friends he says" she said muttering under her breath, "what a bastard" _

_"Do you always talk to yourself?" he asked as he grabbed her wrist and then slung her back over his shoulder. (Like the sack of potatoes she was. Lol) _

"_Only when I'm being kidnapped" she said muttering again. Skyler sighed and contemplated how she got herself into this mess. And how she could get out of it. "What do you want with-"  
_

"_Shut up"_

"_Well how rud-"_

"_I said shut up!" he bellowed_

"_You don't tell me what to do you ass who-"she shrieked as she found herself lying on the ground 5 ft from where she and the behemoth was. Skyler groaned and looked behind her. __**"I think I have ass whiplash."**__ She thought to herself as she then started to get up. A gasp escaped her as she watched the scene unfolding before her. The behemoth was fighting with a wolf! A gigantic wolf for that fact. __**"How in the hell is it so big? **__"She thought to herself again, __**"And for that fact I should be getting out of here while I have the chance."**_

_And as she was turning around to leave something caught her attention just off by the trees. Skyler ran over to them and looked down. It looked like a pair of pants. __**"Someone must be nude out here."**__ She thought to herself. And then something careened into the trees not far from her. Spinning around she saw the behemoth was gone. But what was even stranger was that a mountain lion was here instead! _

"_What the fu-" she stopped herself short and then decided to be like one of the smart white people and not the dumb ones and stick around to either a) get ripped to pieces and get killed or b) get ripped to pieces and killed. __**"Not much of a choice in either option."**__ She thought as she spun around and ran. But just as she had decided to run she bumped into something…or someone. She tried to back up but strong arms restrained her from moving even an inch. __**"It was too good to be true."**__ She thought._

_Skyler looked up into the face of her captive and gasped. He was gorgeous! __**"Focus you idiot!"**_

"_What the hell," she said muttering. That hadn't come from her. She would never call herself an idiot. Even if she was at times. With narrowed eyes she looked back at Mr. Gorgeous and made a face. __**"He couldn't have been the one."**__ She thought, __**"It sounded vaguely familiar." **_

"_Hello there Skyler"_

"_And my line is…"how do you know my name?" she said with a bored tone. "This is whole thing is cliché you know." She said to Mr. Gorgeous. _

"_It may seem so but you my sweet play in important part of this cliché as you so may call it."_

"_Wait...don tell me. I'm the virgin sacrifice right?" she said with sarcasm dripping off of each word. _

"_You might say that but not quite."_

"_**Skyler for crying out loud please focus for me!" **_

"_**There's that voice again,"**__ and this time she did recognize the voice. It was Fang! __**"Fang?"**_

"_**I'm here**__**love"**__ he said_

"_**Oh, I'm your love now?" **__she said sneering, "Are you using telepathy?" _

"_**Something of the sort." **__He said__**, "Now I want you to concentrate. You need to get yourself away from him."**_

"_**Where are you anyways?"**_

"_**That doesn't matter now. Just do as I say. Please" **__he said_

"_**Bossy. But because you said please I'll do it. But that doesn't mean I don't hate you right now." **_

"_**You don't. You can't. You won't be able to." **__He said and before he left Skyler caught the last of what he tried t hide from her.__** "Not after this and not ever again either." **__His words sent a chill down her back and they had a sort of eerie feeling to them. Not good at all. _

"_I see." Her captive said._

"_You see what?" she asked in puzzlement._

"_So it has already begun."_

"_What has?!"_

"_This is even better than I would have thought. He will come after you now." He said as he looked over her shoulder. Following his gaze she looked back and gasped. One wolf was lying really, really still on the ground. Too still in fact to still be considered to be alive. And the other was…Skyler couldn't believe her eyes. The other wolf was changing. And in a after a few seconds she wolf looked to be in human form. _

_When it looked up she about just fainted. It was Fang! His eyes were an eerie yellowish goldish color and he was naked. She looked back down at the other wolf and it too was in human form. It was her kidnapper the behemoth! Skyler looked back at Fang. Her chest felt like it was ready to implode. Her mouth had gone dry and her whole body cold. Fane wasn't human. And what's more he was a werewolf. Before everything went black she had a last thought._

"_**It would be me to fall in love with a werewolf! Great just great!"**_

**_Author note_**

**_Just in case I didn't mention it. Or you probably already figured it out centuries ago. The ones that are in bold lettering means that they are thinking it in there minds. Or talking to themselves. Like I do. And like the rest of you guys do well. lol. TTFN!_**


End file.
